Lin Yinping
Lin Yinping is a Mid-Nascent Soul elder of the Endless Sky Temple (one of the Soaring Tribes) residing in the Endless Sky Plains. She is one of three Grand Elders of the Soaring Tribes. She holds the role of Endless Sky Saintess. As such, she was given the Holy Cauldron (with a similar appearance to the Heavenvoid Cauldron) that allows her to manage and maintain the holy beast referred to as the Endless Sky Beast. First Meeting After a series of escalating events involving Han Li killing Nascent Soul elders of the Soaring Tribes, Lin Yinping as a grand elder was forced to act as when he entered her domain within the Endless Sky PlainsChapter 895-901. To help with this task she performed a ritual to summon the Endless Sky Beast that she used to track down an illusive Han Li. When she finally caught a Mid-Nascent Soul stage Han Li, she engaged in a fierce battle. Lin Yinping was surprised with his ability to morph his body to include flood-dragon scales and horns but she did not fear him. Her confidence was shaken when when she faced his Purple Apex Flames nearly destroying her magical treasure. She was further overwhelmed by his use of the Thunderstorm Wings. In an act of desperation she utilized the Endless Sky Beast along with her flame cauldron that had a similar appearance to the Heavenvoid Cauldron and allowed her to control the beast. Unfortunately, Lin Yinping was unprepared for Han Li's use of the Heavenvoid Cauldron which promptly sealed the Endless Sky Beast and stole her cauldron from her. As the Endless Sky Saintess, this was disastrous because a foreigner had stolen the holy cauldron and the holy beast of the Endless Sky Plains. Before she could act, Han Li escaped using his Bloodshadow Evasion Technique. No longer in possession of the Endless Sky Beast, she was unable to track Han Li. Searching the Great Jin During the battle, the Soaring Tribes believed Han Li to be an elder of the Yin Sifting Sect because he possessed a Ghost Sifting Banner. Lin Yinping along with the Soaring Tribes confronted the Yin Sifting Sect regarding their slain elders. However, they would learn that Han Li was a cultivator from the Heavenly South Region who had slain the 4th elder of the Yin Sifting Sect. Lin Yinping formed an alliance with the sect and traveled together with one of its elders searching the Great Jin for Han Li. Lin Yinping encountered a disguise Han Li at a market within the Great Jin Capital cityChapter 943. Unfortunately, her spiritual sense was inferior and thus couldn't see through Han Li's disguise as an overseas vagrant cultivator. She had a feeling that the disguised cultivator was Han Li. She believed that the wrapped object carried by the cultivator was the Heavenfortune Cask. However, Han Li was playing the role of a vengeful vagrant cultivator who could freely harass and harm the Yin Sifting Sect and Soaring Tribes without repercussionsChapter 944. As a result, the Yin Sifting Elder travelling with her mediated the conflict by trying to coerce a disguised Han Li to reveal the treasure draped along his back. Lin Yinping was forced to give her Jade Pendant that she held sentimentally to Han Li. Unfortunately, the treasure was not the cask she was looking for, instead it was a Golden Saber Treasure. However, the golden sword was also a disguise created by Monarch Soul Divergence using a technique to conceal the Heavenfortune CaskChapter 945. After letting Han Li go free, Lin Yinping would return to the market after being notified about the death of an informant. In observing the aftermath of a shockingly quick execution of an Early-Nascent Soul stage cultivator. The quick and clean execution allowed her to deduce that the vagrant cultivator was Han Li. Kunwu Mountain incident The Yin Sifting Sect's intelligence group somehow managed to determine that Han Li and Fu Cheng working together. The sect tracked their whereabouts to the Nanjiang Region within the Great Jin. Lin Yinping searched the region accompanied by a Yin Sifting Elder, and another Grand Elder of the Soaring Tribes. During their search, the Spirit Prison Formation sealing the Kunwu Mountain was broken attracting major powers to the opportunity to acquire ancient cultivation materials and treasuresChapter 1008. As a result, she entered the Kunwu Mountain range taking advantage of this opportunity. Within the mountains, Lin Yinping met Han Li who had unintentionally entered the mountains when he broke a portion of the Spirit Prison Formation. The group cornered Han Li. She was surprised when the Grand Elder Immortal Xu offered to mend relationships between Han Li and the Soaring Tribes so as long as he returned the Holy Cauldron. She was rebuked by Immortal Xu when she objected as the Soaring Tribes had already suffered enormous lossesChapter 1015. However, negotiations broke down forcing Han Li to use his Triflame Fan to escape. While Lin Yinping was prepared for the attack, she was unprepared for its might that broke through her defensive embroidered cloth treasure. Luckily she had been standing furthest away. Eventually, Lin Yinping joined up with a larger group of Nascent Soul elders from the Yin Sifting Sect. Together they were involved in a scramble for treasures. As a result, she was caught up in dire events when the seal on a Devil Ancestor was weakened and a fight between Deity Transformation stage cultivators broke out. In an attempt to flee, she encountered Han Li. Understanding that a conflict would only delay escape, Lin Yinping and Immortal Xu attempted to conceal themselves. However, she did not expect to be detected by his superior spiritual sense. Unfortunately, their exit was postponed as they were engaged in battle with an Elder Devil that was alerted to their attempt at escapingChapter 1044-1055. To escape, Lin Yinping discussed plans to ambush the elder Devil building a shaky alliance involving Han Li, Immortal Xu, and the Silver-winged Nightfiend. When the battle commenced, Lin Yinping was fortunate that Immortal Xu defended her from the Devil's overbearing assault. The elder Devil determined that she was among the easiest Nascent Soul cultivators to eliminate. She was surprised to learn that Han Li's contracted Spirit Beast possessed a cultivation equivalent to the Late-Nascent Soul stage allowing it to cut off one of the Devil's two heads. Lin Yinping grew a deep fear of Han Li after she watched him cleanly slay the Elder Devil such that its soul had no opportunity to escape. Sensing that the Elder Devil was slain, the Devil Ancestor used the Blackwind Flag to further seal the area. Noticing that Han Li was pondering other escape methods, Lin Yinping decided that Han Li was her only hope for escape and offered to personally resolve the feud between him and the Soaring Tribes. Unfortunately given the animosity, Han Li was unwilling. When her offer was rejected, she switched to threatening him with pursuit by all of the Grand elders of the Soaring Tribes. Unfortunately, this did not work either because Han Li was able to content with multiple Late-Nascent Soul cultivators at the same time. To break the stalemate, Immortal Xu offered the secrets to maturing the Gold Devouring Beetles. Lin Yinping protested, but she was rebuked by Immortal Xu. After a brief exchange, an agreement was made. Unfortunately soon after, Lin Yinping encountered Corpse Xiong from the Myriad Demon Valley who promptly attacked the group. In an attempt to flee from the group, she was attacked by the Silver-winged Nightfiend using its Ghostfiend Threads. She was protected by Gui Ling who destroyed both the threads and Lin Yinping's defensive embroidered cloth treasure. Gui Ling then captured Lin Yinping using a constriction technique. Unfortunately for Lin Yinping, the encounter destroyed the body of her only ally Immortal Xu, and she was now Han Li's hostage. After witnessing Han Li's abilities in the skirmish with the Myriad Demon Valley, she was left with no other choice but the negotiate for her freedom. As a condition to freedom she accepted a restriction placed on her soul by Han Li. Following Han Li, Lin Yinping was roped into a struggle between Deity Transformation powers for control over the body of a Silvermoon WolfChapter 1059-1070. She lent her powers fighting against the Devil Ancestor Yuan Cha. Unfortunately her powers did not contribute much to the Deity Transformation-level fight. The struggle resulted in a draw when the Devil Ancestor was temporarily restrained by a Black HoleChapter 1067. In the moment of respite, the Deity Transformation powers decided to leave the mountain and build an alliance of their powers in order to rebuild the seal. Luckily, Lin Yinping was able to leave the mountain following these cultivators. She returned to the Endless Sky Plains. Abilities and Treasures Holy Cauldron Embroidered Cloth References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Nascent Soul Category:Endless Sky Temple Sect